


I disappeared, never to return

by cha_u_kao (orphan_account)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, What Have I Done, i dont support pedophilia, quentin gives in, rapey rapey, some mind break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cha_u_kao
Summary: ummm... yeah here's the smut. i take requests, too. but i regret writing this ugh :$mainly his POV





	I disappeared, never to return

_"..."_

_"When did it get to the point where I just let him have his way with me?"_

"Quen, bud, are you okay?", Nea nudged him. The young woman saw him wake up from his daydream, him just zoning out and facing the nothingness in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine...", he said. But he wasn't. 

* * *

Kruger watched how Quentin broke in front of him. "I can settle for my number two, too...Quen, darling", he cooed to him. 

_"When did I even start doing as he said...? When did he come to order me around so?"_

His timid, pouty lips kissed that burnt flesh. "Get to it. You know what to do.", Freddy commanded. The taste was awful. No matter how many times he did it, he'd always feel like puking. And even more so when that bastard began moaning. 

_Ah, right. I did this to protect Nancy. _

And no matter how many he entered him, it'd always be this painful. The way he greedily licked his cheek and his tears. He moved at a brutal pace, turning him inside out. Messing him up.

"It's a pity, you know...", he said between gasps, "...that I can't mark you as my own, Quentin..."

_I needed to keep quiet. Remaining silent made it end quicker. _

_Remaining silent..._

Every gasp, every moan would make Krueger's pace more passionate. 

_Letting myself get raped would make things easier for Nancy._

But things got worse when he got to the Entity's realm. 

_...was about protecting her._

"You-you're so slick, Quen...where you waiting for me, darling?"

"Fuck off!", he yelled, trying to get rid of the man on top of him to no avail. "Or perhaps...were you thinking about me...?", he asked, stopping momentarily.

_Was I...?_

"I WASN'T!", Quentin yelled, startling everyone in the camp. "Um, you've been restless lately...are you sure you're okay?", Morel asked, pushing back her hair. "I'm fine, seriously...", he trailed.

"Again with the trailing? Quen, please, you deffo have something going on...", Nea pushed his shoulder, forcing an answer. 

"I SAID I'M FINE!", he shouted at her. "P-please, just leave me alone", he whimpered. He messed up. Badly. Nea stared at him, in a mix of shock and worry. Perhaps some anger behind those brows.

He scampered away quietly, sniffling. He wanted to get out of there and ran without direction. 

Blades hugging each other made him stop on his tracks. He shuddered. He didn't have time to react, and the burnt man pounced on him. "You came to visit me?", he purred, stroking his face, his chest, his ass.

"Stop--Stop it!", he yelled again. His sprint had worn him out and he was in no condition to fight back. "Please!"

"I'll stop if you do as I say then, Quen."

"NO! YOU'VE BEEN COMING IN MY DREAMS, TOO! LET-"

_"But I never came into them"_, he answered back. He seemed honest enough, and Quentin was taken aback.

_Then, does that mean..._

His thoughts were interrupted by Freddy kissing him. He didn't resist.

_ **What was I protecting and what was I trampling upon...?** _

* * *

Quentin never came back. And no one saw him again. 

"I think he's lost", David said. The British man sighed as Nea trembled. Her best friend, dead? She swallowed her tears. No one should see her cry.

* * *

In the quietness of the woods, slurping sounds were heard. Tongues wrestling, huffed moans, the frou frou of fabrics and the occasional whimpers. Quentin kept humping the older man, yearning more. "Aah-Mister Krueger...not there..."

"Turn around", he said, almost as if they were lovers. The boy was so pretty. His gentle features, his soft skin...

_How innocent he was..._

"You're loose, darling", he cooed. "I felt lonely...", Quentin managed to mewl. Freddy enjoyed the breaks in his voice. "My kitten couldn't wait...?", he asked, inserting more digits into him.

"Aa-ahh! There!"

"You're really excited today, huh?"

_...it was easy to make him believe he was the author of those dreams._

A single thrust made Quentin scream out. Loudly. It seemed loud enough for everyone to hear, but he couldn't care less. It was just the two of them, drugging each other in warmth and kisses. Nancy face was a blur now. Nea's jokes a forgotten memory. Claudette's soft hands, gone.

"You're really squeezing on me down here, I'm going to cum again...", he said.

His climax shook him to the core.

_Ah, my dear Quentin..._

He smiled.

_...now that I have you, I won't let go._


End file.
